Ingatlah, Reboisasi Itu Tidak Semudah Ketika Menebang Pohon!
by Silver Moon Melody
Summary: Anime Naruto Shippuden di anggap sebagai pencetus pertama terjadinya Global Warming, dan pemerintah mengharuskan anime ini di tamatkan. Bagaimana respon Naruto dan kawan-kawan? Apakah Naruto akan menerima begitu saja hal ini? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ingin tahu kehebohan mereka?


Diatara denting kunai dan pedang, gemuruh suara api, teriakan semangat dan amarah melalui jurus-jurus dan kegaduhan perang serta ketakutan dan kebencian yang mengapung mengotori udara, terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang lelaki yang bergema di sepanjang lorong menuju ruangan pusat komando peperangan. Tergesa-gesa sambil menggenggam gulungan surat di tangannya.

"Nara-sama..." teriak laki-laki itu ketika ia telah bembuka pintu ruangan pusat komando itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikaku saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu.

"Ada surat dari petinggi negara Hi. Sebenarnya ini untuk Nona Hokage," ucapnya kemudian memberikan gulungan surat itu kepada Shikaku. Surat dari petinggi negara Hi di tengah perang seperti ini? Ini pasti surat yang sangat penting, pikir Shikaku. Jadi dengan tidak segan, ia segera membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isi suratnya.

"A-apa?" Shikaku tersentak kaget setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Inoichi... Ini perintah darurat! Tolong segera panggil Hokage-sama kembali ke sini!"

"He?" Kali ini Inoichi yang dibuat bingung. Tapi, ia tetap menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan sahabatnya itu.

**Disclimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Ingatlah, Reboisasi Itu Tidak Semudah Ketika Menebang Pohon!  
**

By

Silver Moon Melody

**Genre**: Humor/Parody

**Rating**: K+

**Warning**

Fic Semi Cannon, humor dengan gaya humor milik Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei (Love and Peace, ne Gorilla-sensei ^^v ). Jadi yang sudah tahu Gorilla-sensei dan tidak suka jika gaya humornya disambung-sambungkan dengan fandom dan fic ini, di harap segera mundur. mungkin ada typo, gomen ne. No pair. It's just a comedy.

**Summary**

Anime Naruto Shippuden di anggap sebagai pencetus pertama terjadinya Global Warming, dan pemerintah mengharuskan anime ini di tamatkan. Bagaimana respon Naruto dan kawan-kawan? Apakah Naruto akan menerima begitu saja hal ini? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ingin tahu kehebohan mereka?

Selamat Membaca...

* * *

Naruto menatap jengkel pada orang-orang yang duduk di depannya, terutama Nenek Tsunade yang mengharuskan ia berhenti berperang dan melakukan pertemuan disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Bukan berarti ia menyukai peperangan, tapi saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berunding, sementara Edo Tensei merajarela dimana-mana. Ia tidak bisa sabar lagi menunggu untuk mendengar Nenek Tsunade mulai membuka forum, jadi langsung saja ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja di depannya dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Nenek Tsunade! Jelaskan padaku, apa-apaan ini?" teriak naruto, "Kita sedang berada dalam perang dan kau mengharuskan aku untuk duduk diam di sini? Oke, aku terima kalau di sini hanya ada aku, kau, Sakura, Sai, Guru Kakashi, dan Shikaku-san. Tapi kenapa mereka juga ada?" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah dua orang di sampingnya, yaitu Madara dan Kabuto.

"Kita tidak sedang berunding kan? Kita tidak sedang melakukan konferensi meja bundar kan?" teriaknya lagi dengan kedutan-kedutan yang timbul di wajahnya.

"Tenang, Naruto! Seperti yang telah dituliskan pada summary di atas, anime kita harus di tamatkan," jawab Tsunade dengan enteng.

"Ah... aku tidak menyangka kalau anime ini tidak punya masa depan..." ucap Guru Kakashi depresi.

"He? Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu... Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa harus tamat?" tanya Naruto kemudian kembali duduk. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya melebihi rasa marahnya.

"Menurut yang dituliskan pada surat dari petinggi Negara Hi, anime ini pencetus pertama terjadinya global warming. Bisa dibilang, global warming terjadi salah satunya karena anime kita," jawab Shikaku.

"He?" Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Itu salahmu, Naruto. Kau menghancurkan hutan dengan Bijuu dama. Wajar saja kalau kita dianggap sebagai pencetus global warming. Makanya, jangan main-main dengan cakra besar seperti itu," kata Kabuto menimpali.

"He? Apa kau bilang? Kau menuduhku sementara orang di sampingmu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menjatuhkan komet besar seperti itu di bumi. Tentu saja, itu juga berpengaruh," ujar Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Madara.

"Hei, pikir dulu sebelum bicara. Aku menjatuhkannya di lahan tandus. Kalau kau lupa, lihat kembali episode 322," jawab Madara.

"Cih..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Ucapan Madara memang selalu menusuk hati.

"Bukan hanya Naruto, di beberapa tempat juga banyak hutan yang rusak," ucap Kakashi.

"Bahkan dari awal pembuatan anime ini, kita memang sudah menghancurkan banyak sekali hutan. Perang ini puncaknya," sambung Sai yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah sibuk sendiri dengan kuas, tinta dan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain ya, selain menamatkan anime ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini hanya anime kan?" tanya Naruto balik. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin anime ini tiba-tiba ditamatkan begitu saja.

"Iya... tapi dampaknya sangat besar. Lagipula anime ini tidak hanya ada di Jepang, tapi menyebar di seluruh dunia. Masyarakat dunia mungkin akan menggunakan anime kita sebagai alasan untuk menebang pohon. Mereka mungkin akan berkata, 'Ah... Naruto saja dengan begitu mudah merusak hutan, mengapa aku tidak?' seperti itu," jawab Kakashi.

"Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan berpikiran seperti itu," ujar Naruto, "Tapi, tetap saja ini mustahil. Bagaimana bisa kita menamatkan animenya sementara manganya masih berjalan? Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Bagaimanapun susahnya, tetap surat ini tidak bisa kita abaikan. Mau tidak mau, kita harus tetap menamatkan anime ini. Setidaknya minggu depan harus tamat," ucap Shikaku.

"Ah... selesai..." ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang selesai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada jengkel.

"Adegan tamatnya," jawab Sai sambil menepuk beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa? Jadi dari tadi yang kau kerjakan adalah menggambar adegan tamatnya ya? Kenapa kau menyetujuinya begitu saja, Sai?" tanya Naruto miris. Tidak disangka temannya dengan senang hati membuat adegan tamat bahkan sebelum mereka sepekat menamatkannya.

"Ah... wajar saja dia bertingkah seperti itu. Dia salah satu karakter yang mendapat peran penting. Dia berperan menggantikan Sasuke di tim 7, tapi sepertinya dia yang paling malas. Buktinya aku tidak pernah melihat dia serius dalam bertarung," jawab Sakura, tapi Sai sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Ia malah dengan senyum riang yang dibuat-buat memberikan lembar hasil kerjanya pada Naruto.

"Chikuso! Aku benar-benar kesal kau membuat ini! Kenapa kau bisa menggambar sebagus ini dengan cepat? Apa tanganmu tangan dewa? Dewa komik, hah? Menyebalkan, ini bagus sekali!" teriak Naruto sambil melihat-lihat lembar-lembar kerja Sai. Tapi tidak lama karena setelah itu lembar manganya diambil oleh Nenek Tsunade.

"Etto... mari kita lihat..." ujar Nenek Tsunade kemudian mengamati dan membaca apa yang telah digambar Sai. Naruto mendekatinya dan ikut membaca lembar-lembar manga itu.

Cerita akhir Naruto Shippuden, Sai's Version

Matahari perlahan terbit pagi itu, masih dengan matahari yang sama yang menyinari Konoha sejak dulu, membawa perasaan hangat bagi seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan monumen batu tempat terukirnya nama-nama para pahlawan desa. Dulu batu yang ada di sana hanya satu, namun kali ini berbeda. Ada dua batu disana karena ada banyak sekali nama yang harus ditulis setelah perang berakhir.

"Hangatnya... Aku ingin sekali melihat matahari terbit bersama kalian..." ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyentuh batu yang bertuliskan banyak nama disana. Mengingat kembali saat-saat sedih ketika mendapati orang-orang dan teman-teman yang sangat dia cintai satu per satu meninggalkannya akibat perang itu. Mati di depan matanya.

"Naruto..."

Laki-laki yang sedang menatap batu itu dengan perasaan sedih itu kembali tersadar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang familiar di telinganya. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berambut hitam berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke..." ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Masih memikirkan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha... mana mungkin aku bisa lupa..." jawabnya dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi rasa sedih yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Sasuke hanya dapat menatap wajahnya dalam diam. Sepertinya ia mengerti sekali perasaan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya temanku yang tersisa..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada batu di depannya.

"Seandainya kau juga pergi... aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjalani hidup..." Kembali Naruto memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya itu kembali.

Sasuke mendekatinya kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Selamanya..." ucap Sasuke dan itu membawa perasaan hangat bagi Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah karenanya.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia gunakan tangan satunya untuk membelai pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ujar Sasuke kemudian menautkan bibirnya pada bibir...

GREB! SSRREEEEKKK

Naruto dengan cakra kyubi yang ia miliki, merobek semua lembar kerja Sai secara bersamaan.

"APA-APAAN INI, HAH?" teriak Naruto. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi membacanya. Karena itu, segera ia merampas lembar manga itu dari tangan Nenek Tsunade kemudian merobeknya jadi bagian kecil-kecil.

"Kau bahkan belum membacanya hingga tamat," ucap Sai.

"Tidak perlu! Kau pikir anime ini bergenre romance? Tidak! Ini shonen, bukan shonen-ai! Hah... tidak kusangka teman setimku ternyata fudanshi," teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia kembali duduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menahan malu. tidak dapat dibayangkan jika ia benar-benar melakukan adegan itu bersama Sasuke.

"Oh... Kami-sama... Mengapa hidupku berantakan begini?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

"Ah... dibanding itu, cerita milikku lebih bagus," ujar Madara tiba-tiba sambil memperlihatkan lembar kertasnya, "Aku tidak pandai menggambar, jadi aku tuliskan saja..."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau menulisnya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Sejak tadi. Langsung saja, aku bacakan. Etto..."

Cerita akhir Naruto Shippuden, Madara's version

Tanpa aku sadari, mugen tsukuyomi bersinar di langit. Membawa sinar merah bagi bumi. Dengan liarnya menatap bumi dari langit seperti penguasa. Ia siap mengambil alih bumi. Kemudian aku paham, ternyata keputus asaan mengetahui namaku.

Dengan luka-luka ditubuhku, aku terkapar di tanah. Ini sedang perang tapi aku merasa situasi ini terlalu tenang. Hanya suara tawa dari musuh yang dapat aku dengar. Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha bangkit dan mendapati hanya akulah dari aliansi shinobi yang bertahan. Aku mengamati sekelilingku, melihat teman-temanku terkulai tak berdaya. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Guru Kakashi, semuanya, tanpa pergerakan sama sekali. Kaku.

"Chikuso!" umpatku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aliansi shinobi telah kalah.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Melihat teman-temanmu mati satu per satu itu sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Aku telah memperingatimu. Kau tidak akan bisa menanggung beban penderitaan dan kebencian ini sendiri. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya," ujar madara yang berdiri dengan congkaknya di depanku.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar menahan sakit, aku berusaha bangkit. Kembali berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku. Kuambil sebuah kunai yang tersisa dari persediaan senjataku dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"Hmf... Kenapa, Naruto? Masih ingin melawanku? Percuma! Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa. Menyerahlah, maka aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan hidup," ujarnya penuh kesombongan.

"Menyerah... katamu?" ucapku berat. Tapi ada dorongan besar untuk mengelak sarannya, "Aku lebih memilih berjuang kemudian kalah, dibanding menyerah untuk tetap hidup. Kau pikir menyenangkan hidup di dunia yang kau kuasai, hah?" kemudian dengan kekuatan yang tersisa aku merlari kearahnya, hendak menerangnya kembali.

"Jika itu pilihanmu, baiklah.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku terhempas di tanah basah penuh darah itu dengan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi sementara tawa mereka semakin menusuk gendang telinga. Aku telah kalah... aku benar-benar sudah kalah. Tidak ada harapan lagi bersamaan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawaku yang telah membentangkan sayapnya.

"Gomen ne... Minna..." Dan sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku, sempat kulihat mata di langit itu berderak-derak. Dunia telah berada dalam kuasanya.

ALMARHUM

"Apa-apaan cerita itu?" teriak Naruto memprotes.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ceritaku, bocah," balas Madara.

"Itu ending yang bagus. Aku suka. Kita putuskan pakai cerita itu saja," tanggap Kabuto menyetujui.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak setuju, tidak! Mengapa ceritanya jadi sad ending? Kalian hanya menginginkan aku mati kan? Dan apa-apaan itu? Dimana-mana akhir cerita diakhiri dengan tulisan, OWARI, FIN, atau TAMAT, bukan ALMARHUM!" teriak Naruto menolak. Tidak ada respon, seakan-akan yang ada di sana tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Setelah mengatur kembali pernapasannya dan kembali agak tenang, Naruto duduk lagi di kursinya dan berkata,

"Kita tetap tidak bisa menamatkan anime ini begitu saja. Setidaknya biarkan Masashi-sensei yang menentukan akhirnya..."

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Masashi-sensei merasa sangat depresi setelah mengetahui berita ini dan berkata, 'Terserah kalian saja...'" kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Shikaku membuat Naruto seperti terkena rasengan-nya sendiri.

"Ugh... Masashi itu... padahal ia membuat aku untuk tidak mudah menyerah, tapi malah ia menyerah dengan mudah..." geram Naruto.

"Iya, karena itulah aku ada disini untuk menggambarkan manganya dan memberikannya pada staff anime untuk dijadikan episode minggu depan," ucap Sai.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sai. Simpan tintamu untuk perang kita..." ujar Naruto lagi.

"Naruto?" Kata-katanya pada Sai membuat semua yang berada di sana tercengang tidak percaya.

"Mo ii yo, Naruto... sudah tidak mungkin lagi anime ini dilanjutkan," ujar Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya menyerah saja..." sambut Kabuto.

"Tidak! Aku adalah pemeran utamanya disini. Kita tidak bisa menamatkan anime ini begitu saja. Kita harus pikirkan jalan keluarnya!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto! Hutan itu tidak bisa dengan mudah kita perbaiki. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengembalikannya," tolak Guru Kakashi.

"Tapi tidak bisa seperti ini, Kakashi sensei... Ayo, pikirkan sesuatu... oh... Ayolah!" mohon Naruto, mengeluarkan nada paling sedihnya untuk membuat semuanya memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Semuanya teridam dan kemudian berpikir. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dapat mereka lakukan. Begitu juga Naruto, memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat ia lakukan, karena yang paling tidak ingin anime ini tamat adalah dirinya.

"Ah... iya, aku tahu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Zetsu putih... kita gunakan Zetsu putih. Mode bijuu-ku adalah kekuatan kehidupan kan? Semua zetsu putih yang aku serang tumbuh menjadi pohon kan? Kita gunakan mereka. Zetsu putih juga jumlahnya tidak sedikit, jadi sepertinya bisa."

"Ah... kau benar, Naruto... sepertinya hal itu bisa dilakukan..." ucap nenek Tsunade. Seprtinya ada sedikit harapan.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa," balas Shikaku cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Guru Kakashi.

"Surat ini ada tambahannya. Ditulis disini, 'P.S. Jangan gunakan hal aneh. Kami tidak ingin pohon-pohon tumbuh dengan makhluk tidak jelas dibawahnya. Tidak baik untuk anak cucu kita.' Tertulis begitu."

"AARRGHHH... Menyebalkan! Itu surat resmi dan mereka menambah P.S dengan seenak jidat mereka? Aku mau nangis! Ini menyakitkan!" tariak Naruto frustrasi.

"Tenang, Naruto... Sudah kami bilang kan, tidak ada cara lain lagi?" kata Sai mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kita lakukan..." ucap Kabuto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" ucap semua yang ada disana serempak.

"Sungguh ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya... tapi ini butuh pengorbanan yang tidak kecil," jawabnya.

"yosh! Oke, kita ambil cara itu. Ayo tunjukkan pada kami caranya!" ucap Naruto sambil beranjak hendak pergi.

"Chotto matte, Naruto! Kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengannya!" cegah Sakura, dan itu membuat Naruto tersadar kalau mungkin Kabuto memiliki niat lain yang akan merugikan dia berhubung Kabuto adalah musuh.

"Kau pasti memiliki rencana lain yang akan menguntungkanmu, iya kan? Katakan!" ujar Guru Kakashi waspada.

"Hahaha... tidak aku sangka ternyata kau ceroboh juga, Naruto. Syukurlah ada teman-temanmu yang mengingatkanmu..." Sindir Kabuto, dan itu membuat Naruto geram. Kurang ajar sekali ia mempermainkan Naruto di saat genting seperti itu. Itu, membuat amarah Naruto meningkat dan membuat ia segera menghampiri Kabuto dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah, "Jadi yang dicurigai teman-temanku itu benar? Katakan padaku, apa rencanamu atau aku bunuh kau?!"

"Hei, hei... tenang dulu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika kau membunuhku. Pakai otakmu, Naruto!" ucap Kabuto.

"Lepaskan dia, Naruto!" perintah Nenek Tsunade, dan Naruto melepaskannya meskipun hatinya tetap dongkol. Brengsek sekali, manusia itu, pikir Naruto.

"Jelaskan pada kami, apa tujuanmu?!" perintah Nenek Tsunade tegas.

"Baiklah..." ujar Kabuto sambil merilekskan kembali duduknya, "Aku mengenal seorang pria yang tinggal di tengah hutan di bagian timur Konoha ini. Namanya syailendra. Ia mampu mengabulkan semua permintaan orang."

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Syailendra?"

"Mampu mengabulkan semua permintaan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak percaya dari Naturo dkk muncul ketika Kabuto mulai menjelaskan. Penjelasan Kabuto memang diluar akal sehat. Tapi Kabuto belum menjelaskan semuanya, jadi ia lanjutkan saja tanpa merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu, apakah dia manusia atau makhluk gaib, tapi dia memang benar-benar ada. Dia memiliki tujuh buah gelas yang mampu mengabulkan semua permintaan manusia."

"Mitos, mitos! Aku tidak percaya dengan yang seperti itu. Kalau memang dia bisa, untuk apa dia memilih tinggal di hutan? Seharusnya dia bisa membuat istana yang sangat besar dengan halaman seluas Konoha, iya kan?" ejek Naruto sambil memandang rekan-rekannya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Sudah aku katakan kan sebelumnya, tidak ada yang tahu apa dia itu manusia atau makhluk gaib. Bisa saja dia itu makhluk gaib yang tidak punya nafsu busuk seperti manusia."

"Aku juga pernah mendengar hal ini, tapi menurutku itu tidak masuk akal, jadi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai rumor biasa saja," tambah Madara.

"Sudahlah... kita bicarakan yang real saja. Jangan bawa-bawa makhluk gaib. Berurusan dengan mereka bukan perkara gampang!" bantah Naruto. Ia mulai membayangkan hantu-hantu dan sejenisnya yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Ia masih tetap tidak bisa tidak takut pada makhluk yang seperti itu sampai sekarang.

"Hei! Kau pikir bisa memperbaiki hutan yang sudah dirusak oleh anime ini dengan cara yang real, hah? Sebenarnya kau ingin menyelamatkan anime ini tidak sih?" tanya Kabuto protes. Ia benar-benar marah mengetahui Naruto menyepelekan sarannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan takhayul juga kan?" balas Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto. Ini benar-benar ada. Aku pernah membacanya dibuku," ucap Sai tiba-tiba, "Laki-laki dengan tujuh gelas itu benar-benar ada, tapi untuk menemuinya tidaklah mudah. Orang yang ingin menemuinya harus melewati rintangan yang sulit, bahkan ada yang meninggal karena itu. Dan laki-laki itu juga tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkan dengan cuma-cuma. Ia meminta pengorbanan!"

"Jadi semacam tumbal, begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya... ah, tidak. Lebih besar dari itu. Karena itulah, orang-orang mulai berhenti membicarakannya, dan memilih untuk mencapai tujuan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Itu lebih aman dibanding harus minta bantuan padanya."

"Jika memang benar, mengapa kita masih harus menempuh cara ini? Ini tidak bisa dibilang coba-coba. Bisa dibilang ini taruhannya nyawa, kan?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai sangsi dengan cara tersebut.

"Karena tidak ada cara lain lagi, selain ini. Tapi semuanya kembali aku serahkan pada kalian. Berlanjut atau tidaknya anime ini tidak ada ruginya bagiku," ucap Kabuto santai.

Semuanya mulai terlihat berfikir. Ini benar-benar diluar akal sehat. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka hadapi ketika akan bertemu dengan orang bernama Syailendra itu. Belum lagi dengan pengorbanannya. Bisa saja mereka tidak mampu bertahan di tengah jalan dan mati. Jika itu terjadi, percuma saja yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka juga akan tamat.

"Baiklah! Kita coba cara ini!" ungkap Naruto serius kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan mencoba cara ini?" tanya Nenek Tsunade.

"Ya, aku yakin! Jika kita mencoba cara ini kemudian gagal dan mati, kita akan tamat. Tapi jika kita tidak mencoba dan berdiam diri saja, kita juga akan tamat kan? Lalu kenapa tidak kita coba saja? Mungkin kita bisa dapat petunjuk. Aku tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri saja menunggu kematian."

Dan semuanya setuju. Satu per satu dari mereka juga mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Benar yang dikatakan Naruto. Pada dasarnya, mereka memang sudah hampir tamat, lalu untuk apa takut? Melihat, teman-temannya dan musuhnya menyetujui ucapannya, membuat senyum Naruto merekah. Ini awal yang bagus, ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Ayo, Kabuto! Tunjukkan jalannya!" kata Naruto dan mereka melesat pergi.

Perjalanan mereka memang tidak mudah. Mereka melewati banyak sekali rintangan. Mereka harus melewati Long jump, Swap Salmon Ladder + Unstable Bridge, harus berjalan di tembok Spider walk, kemudian harus memanjat Spider Climb dan Rope Climb.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba kemudian berhenti sambil berdiri pada dahan pohon pijakannya, "Bukankah itu rintangan-rintangan di Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Iya, Sasuke, Ninja Warrior. Kalau rintangannya hanya seperti itu sih, bukan rintangan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti yang Kabuto katakan."

"Ah... sudah, tidak usah pikirkan itu. Yang penting kita bisa dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki itu segera," ujar Guru Kakashi yang berhenti di samping mereka berdua sekedar untuk mengucapkan hal itu lalu kemudian kembali melesat pergi. Memijakkan kakinya pada dahan-dahan pohon lain di depannya.

"Ayo, Naruto..." ajak Sai kemudian mengikuti Guru Kakashi yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka.

Meskipun masih heran, namun ia akhirnya melangkahkan juga kakinya mengikuti teman-temannya yang sepertinya sudah berada jauh di depannya.

Dan...

"Inilah tempatnya," ujar Kabuto yang tepat berdiri di depan sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Guru Kakashi, Nenek Tsunade, Sakura, Sai dan Madara serempak menginjakkan kaki mereka di depan rumah itu juga.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Kabuto, dan jawaban iya yang terlontar dari yang lainnya membuat ia melangkah memasuki rumah itu sementara yang lainnya mengikuti dia dari belakang.

Ketika pintu dibuka, terlihatlah sesosok tubuh yang terbalut jubah hitam yang menutupi semua tubuh bahkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Hanya rambut perak panjang yang lurus yang terlihat menjuntai dari sisi-sisi tudung kepala jubahnya. Duduk pada sebuah kursi dengan sandaran yang tinggi seperti kursi-kursi singgasana raja.

"Duduklah..." ujar laki-laki itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergema. Berbeda dengan suara manusia biasanya.

Karena mereka tidak melihat ada satu kursipun di ruangan itu akhirnya mereka dengan mau tidak mau duduk di lantai tepat di depan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Kami ingin hutan yang telah kami hancurkan dikembalikan lagi seperti semula," jawab Naruto segera, dan langsung mendapatkan death glare dari teman-temannya. Naruto hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan 'apa?' yang tersirat dari matanya.

"Itu keinginanmu?"

"Iya, ini keinginanku."

Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul 7 buah gelas kristal yang berterbangan diantara laki-laki itu. Gelas itu semuanya kosong. Tidak terlihat apapun dalam gelas itu.

"Gelas-gelas ini melambangkan nafsu-nafsu manusia. Kejayaan, harta, kesehatan, kehidupan, ilmu, kekuatan, dan cinta. Akan aku berikan satu gelasku padamu, namun kau harus menggantikannya dengan gelas milikmu."

"Ah... ternyata yang ada dibuku benar. Dia meminta bayaran dari apa yang akan dia berikan," ucap Sai setengah berbisik pada Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Naruto..." saran Guru Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemenanganmu..."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Begitu juga dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Hanya Kabuto saja yang terlihat menyeringai mendengar kata-kata laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menengadahkan tangannya yang tertutup dengan helaian jubah yang ia pakai dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah gelas berpindah mengapung di atas tangannya.

"Akan kuberikan gelas kehidupanku padamu, namun aku meminta gelas kejayaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu, tapi gantinya, kau tidak akan menang dalam peperangan ini..." ujarnya lagi.

"Brengsek!" Guru Kakashi sepertinya tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera menghampiri Kabuto dan menyergap kerah bajunya.

"Ini semua rencanamu kan? Kau tahu semuanya akan seperti ini kan? Akan aku bunuh kau!" teriak Guru Kakashi marah, sementara Kabuto masih dengan seringaian yang menurut Guru Kakashi benar-benar memuakkan.

"Tenang, Kakashi!" perintah Nenek Tsunade.

"Naruto, jangan mau! Kita mempertaruhkan nyawa kita untuk kemenangan perang kita saat ini. Jika kau menerimanya, dunia ninja juga akan tamat!" kata Sakura memperingatkan Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto, tidak, mungkin tidak hanya Naruto, tapi semua yang ada disana terlihat berpikir keras. Mereka menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan.

"Naruto, Jangan percaya! Ini semua dusta! Ini semua pasti akal-akalan dua orang itu," ujar Nenek Tsunade. Namun Naruto tak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Pilihan bagus, Naruto!" gumam Sakura yang kemudian hendak berdiri juga mengikuti Naruto, namun gerakannya berhenti saat ia mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Hei kau, orang aneh! Pastikan kau menghidupkan dan mengembalikan semua hutan dengan sempurna, semuanya, dengan semua makhluk hidup didalamnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa?" teriak teman-temannya tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia menerima kesepakatan itu. Sakura segera mendekatinya dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto. Mungkin dengan begitu, Naruto akan sadar dengan apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Pikirkan lagi, Naruto! Itu... Kau tidak bisa membayarnya dengan kemenangan kita..."

"Tidak, Sakura, inilah pilihan yang tepat. Dari awal, memang kitalah yang salah. Menghancurkan hutan tanpa berpikir panjang lebih dahulu."

"Tapi..." Sakura masih belum dapat menerimanya.

"Tapi, dia meminta masa depan kita yang belum pasti." Naruto berbalik. Memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan tekad kuat kepada semua teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti berjuang. Aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kemenangan berada di tangan kita!" ugkapnya, dan setelah itu, ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Nenek Tsunade, Guru Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai juga perlahan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Mengikuti Naruto dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajah mereka.

"Kau benar, Naruto... Kamipun tidak akan menyerah sampai kemenangan didapatkan..." ujar Nenek Tsunade pelan kemudian melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Begitu pula dengan Guru Kakasih, Sai dan Sakura.

Kabuto dan Madara juga akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menggunakan teleportasi. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya gelas yang mengapung di atas tangan laki-laki bernama Syailendra itu yang menandakan terkabulnya permintaan Naruto, sempat tersungging sebuah senyuman dari bibir Madara. Ia tahu, kemenangan tetap tidak mudah untuk didapatkan.

Dengan ini, akhirnya Anime Naruto tetap dilanjutkan hingga sekarang. Namun akan seperti apa endingnya, tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya secara pasti. Kecuali... Masashi Koshimoto-sensei, tentu saja.

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya fic ini terselesaikan juga. Sebenarnya ini mau di upload untuk memeriahkan [FFC] ada 'gelas' di FF-ku yang dibuat Infantrum. Namun karena aku terlampau sibuk dengan aktivitasku, fic ini baru dapat aku selesaikan sekarang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Review dari pembaca sangat-sangat aku harapkan dalam meningkatkan kemampuan berceritaku. Dan untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau mereview, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


End file.
